My Little Ed: Ed-ship is Magic
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Bella and the Eds have always been ponies, and now go on a bunch of Ed-ventures, sometimes with their pony friends, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.


We see a pony in a small room. The pony had tan fur, a pink mane and tail, and a horn. On her flank was a picture of a brush, known as a cutie mark. She was running around, smiling, looking through everything.

"Oh, Felice!" The pony called, "Where are you?"

She started digging around in a basket full of blankets. She finally found a small white cat.

"Found ya!" The pony said. The cat named Felice jumped out of the basket. A knock was heard on the front door. The pony opened the door to see three male ponies. (AN: I don't know what they're called)

"Oh, _ciao, _Ed, Edd n Eddy," the first pony greeted.

"Hello, Bella," the pony named Edd said. He had red fur, a black mane and tail, and a horn as well. His cutie mark was a picture of a book.

"Hey, Bella!" The pony named Ed shouted. He had dark green fur, an orange-red mane and tail, but no horn or wings. His cutie mark was a picture of a hand with claws.

"What's up?" Bella asked.

"I just got the best idea for a scam _ever!" _Said the pony named Eddy. He had yellow fur, a spiky black mane and tail, and wings. His cutie mark was a picture of a cent and dollar sign.

"Of course you did," Bella said, rolling her eyes, "Come on, Felice."

The small white cat walked up to Bella. They all walked into the town known as Ponyville.

"So, Eddy, would you mind telling us what this scam _is?" _Edd asked.

"Yeah, Eddy!" Ed agreed, "Tell us!"

"I was thinking we could set up a zip line," Eddy said, "Zip lining is _awesome!"_

"That seems a bit...dangerous," Edd worried.

"Nonsence!" Eddy waved it off.

"Yeah, Double D! Zip lining is fun!" Ed agreed.

"Ed, how would you know?" Bella asked, "You've never zip lined before."

"She makes a valid point," Edd said, "_None _of us have."

"My big bro took me zip lining once," Eddy said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bella asked herself.

An hour later, Bella and the Eds were in the middle of town, next to a giant zip line.

"Come one, come all!" Eddy called, "To the Triple 'E' Zip Line!"

"This is gonna end badly," Bella predicted.

Three young ponies walked up, excited. One was white with a light purple mane, one was light yellow with an orange mane that had a big pink bow, and the last one was orange with a purple/pink mane. None of them had a cutie mark.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo," Bella greeted.

"Hey, you guys wanna zip line?" Eddy asked.

"Sure!" The pony named Apple Bloom said.

"Maybe we'll get our cutie marks!" Scootaloo added.

"That'll be one bit each," Eddy said, holding out his hoof.

The three young ponies each gave Eddy a small, yellow coin. Edd gave them each a helmet and a line to attach to the rope. Ed helped them reach the rope, while Bella used her magic to attach the clips to the rope.

"Ok, now this rope is strong enough to hold up Ed, so it shouldn't break," Edd explained.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Sweetie Belle said.

They all yelled with joy as they slid along the zip line. But after a minute, the friction from the clip started burning the rope. They stopped, with the rope sagging a little. The clips were so hot, that they burned through the rope. They all crashed onto the ground.

"Oh, dear," Edd said, rushing over to make sure they were alright.

"Told you this was gonna end badly," Bella said, shaking her head.

"Hey, we want our money back!" Scootaloo said.

"No refunds!" Eddy said.

Bella glared at him while Edd used his magic to give Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo their bits back.

"My sincerest apologies, girls," Edd said, "I must have miscalculated the strength of the rope."

"It's alright, Double D," Apple Bloom said, "Ain't _your _fault."

"You're not seriously hurt, are you?" Bella asked.

"Nah, we're fine," Scootaloo assured her.

As the three young ponies walked off, two more ponies about the same age approached. One had pink fur and a Red-orange mane and tail, the same color as Ed's. Her cutie mark was a picture of a mouth, yelling. (AN: XD I COULDN'T RESIST! XD)

The other one had light blue fur and a pale, curly mane and tail. He also had a horn, which was wrapped up in a bandage, along with his hoof. His cutie mark was a picture of a band-aid.

"BABY SISTER!" Ed cried happily, embracing the pink pony in a killer bear hug.

"Ed! Let...go!" The pony gasped, making Ed drop her.

"Hello, Sarah, Jimmy," Edd greeted, "How are you?"

"Just out for a walk," The pony named Jimmy replied.

"We're gonna have a picnic!" The pony called Sarah blurted. Jimmy used his magic to show them a picnic basket he was carrying.

"Why, that sounds delightful," Edd smiled.

"See ya later, guys!" Sarah called as she and Jimmy galloped off.

"Good-bye, baby sister!" Ed called back, waving.

Bella looked up as the nearby clock tower struck twelve.

"Oh, I gotta go, guys," Bella said, "I told Twilight we'd have lunch."

"See ya later," Eddy said, still pouting about his scam failing.

* * *

Bella was at the door to a large castle. She knocked on the door, and a pony answered. She had purple fur and a purple mane and tail with a pink stripe. Her cutie Mark consisted of what looked like a star. But the most unique thing about her was that she had both a horn _and _wings. This pony was a princess.

"Princess Twilight," Bella said, smiling slightly as she bowed. She stood up, laughing.

Twilight smiled at her friend. "Nice to see you, Bella," Twilight said, "I hope you don't mind, but I have somepony joining us today." She stepped aside as a larger pony appeared in the doorway.

This pony was also a princess. But her fur was pink and her mane and tail a rainbow from pink to purple and everything in between. Her cutie mark was a crystal heart.

"Princess Cadence!" Bella cried, bowing low.

Cadence laughed. "Please, Bella, you mustn't be so formal," She said, "If you're a friend of Twilight's, you're friend of mine."

"Oh, o-of course," Bella said rising.

"Come on, let's go to lunch," Twilight said, "I don't know about you, but I'm _starving!"_

They walked to the nearest restaurant together, each getting something to eat.

"So, how's the Crystal Empire going?" Bella asked Cadence.

"Oh, it's wonderful," Cadence replied.

* * *

They chatted for a while before deciding to go home.

"It's been great catching up," Bella said before walking home.

"It really has!" Twilight called back, "Say hi to Felice for me!"

"Will do!" Bella called from the distance.

As Bella walked home, she accidentally bumped in to a yellow pony. She had a pink mane and tail, wings, and her cutie mark was a picture of three pink butterflies.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fluttershy," Bella said.

"Oh, no, _I'm _sorry," Fluttershy replied, "I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm on my way to Rarity's to pick up Opal for her grooming."

"Oh, you don't mind if Felice joins you, do you?" Bella asked, "She won't be any trouble."

"Oh, of course I'll take her," Fluttershy smiled, "She's the sweetest little thing."

"Oh, _grazie," _Bella sighed, "I guess I just need a night to myself. I'll go get her." Bella galloped off towards her home to get Felice. After that she walked to Fluttershy's cottage to drop Felice off.

"Again, _grazie _so much," Bella said again as Fluttershy opened the door.

"Really, it's no trouble at all," Fluttershy smiled as Felice wrapped herself around Fluttershy's legs, "Rarity told me she's going to the spa. Perhaps you could join her."

"Nah," Bella waved the idea off, "I'll probably just curl up on my couch with a book or something."

"Oh, ok," Fluttershy said, "Have fun!" She quietly shut the door as Bella walked home.

* * *

When Bella arrived at her house, she started looking through her books, but realized a small problem.

"I've already read all of these," she groaned, using her magic to put away the book she just took out. It was called. 'Hairy Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone.' While it was a good book, reading it and the others books in the series 15 times kinda took away the excitement.

"Maybe _Doppio _D will have something," Bella thought aloud, walking outside. As she walked to Edd's house, she literally crashed into a speeding Pegasus.

The Pegasus was light blue, and her mane and tail were a rainbow, with the colors red to purple. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow colored lighting bolt.

"Oh, sorry, Bella," the Pegasus said.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Rainbow Dash?" Bella asked, "Not that you aren't always in a hurry."

"Something's going on in Town Square," Rainbow Dash explained, "Some new Pegasus is doing a show. Come on!" Rainbow Dash sped off, so she couldn't hear Bella say something under her breath.

"There goes _my _relaxing afternoon."

* * *

Bella arrived in Town Square to see a Pegasus doing a bunch of flips and twirls through the air. The Pegasus landed, and Bella could see he had dandelion yellow fur, and his windswept mane and tail were the color of dark chocolate, almost black. His cutie mark was what looked like a cent sign inside a tornado. He looked oddly familiar to Bella, and, apparently, to the Eds as well.

"Is that...?" Eddy trailed off as his eyes widened with glee.

"It couldn't be..." Edd said.

"Is it really...?" Ed asked.

"I think so," Bella answered.

The Pegasus flew over and landed in front of Eddy. "Hey, pipsqueak," he said.

"BRO!" Eddy cried, giving his brother a hug, "You're back!"

"Course I am," Eddy's brother said, giving Eddy a noogie, "You can't keep me away for long."

"Hello, Mr. Eddy's Brother," Edd greeted, "What brings you here?"

"Eh, just poppin' in for a visit," Eddy's brother said, "So, what's happened since I left?"

"Oh! Oh!" Ed cried, eager to share, "A new pony moved in, and then she and her friends went on a bunch of adventures, and now she's a princess!" Ed pointed at the big castle with his hoof, "See?!"

"A princess, huh?" Eddy's brother asked.

"_Si," _Bella said.

Just then, an orange pony walked up, hauling a cart of apples. Her yellow mane and tail were put in a ponytail, held together by a hair band. She wore a brown cowgirl hat, and her cutie mark was three red apples.

"Howdy there, guys," the pony greeted, then looked at Eddy's brother, "Who's this?"

"AppleJack, this is my big bro!" Eddy explained.

"Well, it's great to meet ya," AppleJack said, smiling, "You guys care for an apple?" She pointed to the cart of apples behind her, "Fresh from the tree."

"Why, that'd be lovely," Edd said as everyone took an apple, he and Bella using their magic. Bella gasped suddenly and smiled.

"IDEA!" Bella sung, taking another apple. She pulled a canvas out from hammerspace and set it down in front of her. Putting her tongue between her teeth, she bucked the apple at he paper, making it explode on the paper. (AN: Picture what Apple Bloom did when she was selling apples.)

"_Finita!" _Bella said, "Another for my very large 'Splatter Series'!"

"Cool!" Ed said.

"Very artistic," Edd said.

"It's certainly you," AppleJack smiled.

Just then, a chicken ran by. Shouts could be heard close by as an Earth pony appeared, chasing the chicken.

"ROLF DEMANDS YOU RETURN TO ROLF'S FARM!" The pony yelled at the chicken. He had light brown fur, a blue mane and tail, and his cutie mark was a hoe.

"Whoa, there, little fella!" AppleJack said, stopping the chicken.

"Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy said as she landed next to Rolf, "I saw your chicken around my house, but I couldn't stop him."

"Beatrice always runs off like the bad chicken she is," Rolf scolded.

"Oh, now, she's not all that bad," Fluttershy defended, "She just makes some bad decisions."

"And those bad decisions are what get Beatrice in trouble!" Rolf yelled, "Come, Beatrice, we are going back to the farm!"

"Bye, Rolf!" AppleJack called after him, smiling. Rolf blushed under his fur as he left.

"You know, I always thought you two would make a great couple," Bella said. Now it was AppleJack's turn to blush.

"Naw," She waved it off, "He's a nice pony and all, but that might be takin' it a bit far."

"Oh, AppleJack, I too think you would make a lovely couple," Fluttershy agreed, "You both love farming, you both work hard, and you're both really nice."

"Listen, like I said, he's a nice pony, but we're just friends," AppleJack repeated, "And it's stayin' that way."

"Alright, alright," Bella said, "But if you two ever _do _get together, we could go on a double date."

"'Double date'?" Eddy's brother repeated, "You got a boy friend?"

Bella nodded and smiled slightly at the ground. Eddy also smiled a bit as he looked at the ground, too.

"Wait, did you finally tell him?" Eddy's brother asked Bella, who nodded slightly.

"Yup, last Hearts 'n Hooves day," AppleJack said, putting a hoof around Bella.

"'Bout time!" Eddy's brother laughed.

Before Bella could say anything, a big pink blur crashed into her. It was an Earth pony. She had a curly pink mane and tail, pink fur, and her cutie mark consisted of three balloons.

"Hi, guys!" The pink pony cried, "What's up?"

"PINKIE PIE!" Ed cried happily, embracing the pony in a bear hug, which she returned.

"ED!" Pinkie cried happily. Pinkie looked over at Eddy's brother and gasped, "OMG! YOU MUST BE NEW HERE! That means a new friend!" She bounced around in circles, smiling, "I can throw a huge party, and invite everypony in Ponyville, just like when Twilight moved here, and-"

Eddy's brother cut her off by putting his hoof over her mouth. "Chill," he said, "I'm not new, just visitin'."

"Oh, really?" Pinkie asked, her voice muffled.

"Pinkie, this is my big bro!" Eddy said, smiling.

"Oh, wow!" Pinkie cried, once again bouncing around, "I didn't know you had a BROTHER! That's _SOOOOO _awesome!"

"Yup!" Eddy agreed, "He's the coolest big bro ever!"

"Aw, thanks, pipsqueak," Eddy's brother said.

"I miss _my _older brothers," Bella said, "We used to play together all the time..."

"Maybe they'll visit one day," Pinkie said, "And if they do, we can throw them a party!" She pulled out a party horn out via hammerspace and blew it loudly, making confetti appear.

"Yeah, it would be nice if they visited," Bella sighed, "But they moved out when we lived in Italy, so I doubt it."

"How old _were _you when they moved out?" Edd asked.

"Um...maybe 4 or 5," Bella thought, "I didn't even have my cutie mark yet."

"Wait, what if we invited them to come?" Ed suggested, "We could write them a letter!"

Pinkie gasped, suprised that _she _didn't think of that. "OH, TOTALLY! Can we Bella?! Please please please please _plllleeeeaaassseee?!" _The pink pony pleaded. (AN: Say _that _five times fast!)

"No, not today," Bella said, "Maybe some other time."

"Aww..." Ed and Pinkie said together, frowning as the episode ended, irising in on them.


End file.
